Twilight Sparkle
by Kickstore
Summary: When Kilgrave lands in Ponyville, he is about to meet his new Jessica.
1. AKA Kilgrave Next Move

In the Marvel Cinematic Universe,

"Tell me you love me.", Kilgrave whispered in Jessica's ear. Jessica smiles and looks at Trish without Kilgrave noticing.

"I love you", she says. Kilgrave smiles. She looks at Kilgrave as she pick ups his body with his chin. Kilgrave looks at Jessica confused. "Smile.", Jessica says. She turns Kilgrave's head to his left side as he fell to the ground. He is dead.

In the My Little Pony Universe,

Kilgrave opens his eyes. He is alive. He is a pony. Kilgrave founds himself to a town filled with ponies like him. Pinkie Pie bumps into him.

"Oh, sorry.", she says. As he gets up, he decides to mind control the pony to be his servent and see what he can find on this town. Pinkie Pie gasped.

"Why did you gasp?", Kilgrave asked.

"Because you're new to Ponyville.", she says.

"Ponyville?", Kilgrave asked, "Is that the town we are right now?"

"Yep", Pinkie Pie says.

"Take me to where you live.", Kilgrave commands.

"Ok.", Pinkie says as out of her free will.

They both arrived at Sugarcube Corner. "You live in a bakery?", Kilgrave asked.

"Yep.", Pinkie Pie says.

"OK, stay here.", he commands Pinkie. He stands on a table with a pony siting on the chair to it.

"Hey!", the pony exclaims,"get off this table."

"How about you be quiet forever.", Kilgrave sugested. The pony is became quiet and may never speck again.

"Everyone listen up!", Kilgrave commands. "Anyone who does not live here leaves here now!", he exclaims. Soon, everypony expect Pinkie or Kilgrave leaves with no question including the quiet pony.

"What's going on here?",Mr. Cake says as he and his wife walked out of the kitchen.

"Who are they?", Kilgrave asks Pinkie as he gets off from the table.

"They're Mister and Misses Cake, they own this place.", Pinkie says.

"Now," Mr. Cake says,"who are you and why did you make my customers leave?"

"Well", Kilgrave says," I'm going to live here now."

"Oh no you won't!", Mr. Cake says. "Honey", Mr. Cake says to Mrs. Cake, "get the police." Mrs. Cake is about to leave.

"Stop!", Kilgraves says to Mrs. Cake. Mrs. Cake stops.

Kilgrave walks to the front door and locks it. He turns to Pinkie. "Does someone else lives here?", Kilgrave asks.

"Only Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake.", Pinkie says with fear.

He turns to Mr. Cake. "Who are they?", he asks.

"My kids." Mr Cake says. Kilgrave claps his hooves.

"Okay," he says to Mr Cake,"why don't you bring them here?" Mr. Cake goes upstairs. "And you," he says to Mrs. Cake,"go bring two knifes."

Mr. Cake cames back while holding Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake while Mrs. Cake came back with two knifes. Kilgrave looks at the two babies while they smile. "How cute.", he says.

"Mr. Cake hold the babies while you, Mrs. Cake, stabs one of the knifes into both the babies' brains", Kilgrave commands, "now."

Mrs. Cake drops one of the knifes and stabs the knife that she did not drop on Pumpkin Cake's head. Pinkie, Mrs. Cake, Mr. Cake, and Pound Cake starts crying. Mrs. Cake pulls the knife out of Pumpkin Cake's head stabs it inside Pound cake's head and removes it out of his head. They are both dead. Mrs. Cake drops the knife. Both bloods of the babies spills out of thier heads as their eyes remain open. Everypony alive but Kilgrave cry even more.

"STOP CRYING!",Kilgrave commands. Everyone stops crying. He turns to Mr. and Mrs. Cake both. He commands, "Pick up a knife." Mr. Cake drops the bodies and picks up a knife while Mrs. Cake picks up the other knife. "Both of you hold the knife in front of your spouse's forehead.", he commands. They did as he was told.

"On the count of three", he says "stab each other in the brain at the same time." They both noded. Kilgrave counted, "One, Two Three!" Both Mr. and Mrs. Cake stab each other at the same time. They both fell next to their babies. They are all dead.

He turns to Pinkie. "I don't want you to tell anyone about this and I also want you to pretend everything I do it's a good thing, understood?", he asks.

"Okay", Pinkie says as she looks like she is happy.

"That's the sprit!", he says, "now, help me burn the dead bodies."

After the burn the bodies in a stove, Pinkie leads Kilgrave upstairs tp her room. "This is now my room," he says,"you can take the downstairs kitchen."

"YAYYY", she screamed with "joyness',"I LOVE LIVING IN THE KITCHEN!"

"Go downstairs and clean up the blood.", he commands.

Pinkie goes downstairs and starts wiping the blood with a wet cloth."Since she is new in town," Pinkie says,"I should throw him a surprise party!"


	2. AKA The Courthouse

The Next Day,

Kilgrave wakes up. He goes downstairs as he sees Pinkie putting up party decorations.

"What are you doing?", he asks.

"I'm preparing your surprise party tonight."

"Why?"

"Because you're a great pony and I'm pretty sure you are not a killer!"

"Ok then. I need you to lead me somewhere."

"Where?"

"The courthouse."

Pinkie did what he said with no question.

Meanwhile,

Twilight wakes up. She comes downstairs to see Spike sleeping.

"Spike, wake up!"

"Wha-huh? Twilight, why are you up so early?"

"Well Spike, we need to head for the courthouse."

"Why?"

"Because Spike, we need to pick up the deed to the library which will let me claim ownership to this place legally."

"I know, but why so early?"

"Better late then never."

Kilgrave and Pinkie made it to the front of the courthouse.

"So, why do we need to go there?", Pinkie asks.

"Because I need to claim the Cake's home legally. Stay here."

Kilgrave goes inside. Twilight and Spike appear.

"Hi Pinkie!", Twilight greets.

"Hi Twilight. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to claim my deed for the library. Why don't you come with us?"

"I can't, I'm suppose to stay here."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Ok then."

Twilight and Spike come inside.

Spike goes to the waiting room as Twilight and Kilgrave goes inside the mayor's office at the same time.

"This girl looks exactly like Jessica.", Kilgrave thought.

The mayor is talking to a random pony who claims a pony make him not speak forever but the mayor cannot understand him. The mayor starts to think the pony is crazy.

"Guards!", the mayor calls.

Two pony guards showed up as they take the pony away. The mayor follows the guards. She turns to Twilight and Kilgrave.

"I'm sorry", the mayor apologize," but I have to deal with this. Why don't you two sit in the two chairs in front of my desk? I'll be right back."

The pony glares at Kilgrave as the mayor, the pony, and the guards leave. Twilight and Kilgrave did what the mayor suggested.

"Hi, I'm Kilgrave."

Kilgrave offers a handshake (or hoofshake).

"Twilight."

They both shake hooves.

"So are you new here?", asks Twilight.

"Indeed I am."

"Me too. The princess sent me here to make new friends. What about you?"

"I'm just a traveller, got no reason to move just feel like doing it. So, what brings you to the mayor's office?"

"I'm just going to claim my deed to the library here. What about you?"

"Oh well, the Cake family moved somewhere so they gave me their house."

"Did you know them?"

"You could say that. Pinkie is planning to throw a party at my place tonight, you should come."

"Maybe I will."

The mayor comes back as she goes to her desk. She grabs a deed out.

"This is for you Twilight.", the mayor says.

"Thank you mayor."

Twilight leaves the room.

"Now, what are you doing here?", asks the mayor.

"Oh I'm just here to claim Sugarcube Corner."

"I'm sorry, but the Cakes own that property."

"Well they gave it to me, the family is moving somewhere."

"I'm going to need some proof like a signature or a confirmation or-"

"This is my confirmation."

"That's not enough. I'll vist the place tommorow to really confirm it. Have a good day."

"You will give me a copy of the deed to Sugarcube Corner."

"Sure thing."

The mayor gives a copy of the deed to him from her desk.

"And you will believe what I said and you will never be suspicious of me."

"Of course. I'll send you the bill."

"You will give me the place for free."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Nope."

Kilgrave smiles as he leaves. He went outside as he sees Pinkie.

"What are standing here for?", he asks," start preparing for my party, go on."

Pinkie did what he said as they both go back to Kilgrave's place.


	3. AKA Party

_That night,_

Twilight looks at herself in the mirror in a fancy dress. She is inside her bathroom. A knock came on the door.

"Twilight, are you in here? We're going to be late.", Spike asks.

"Sorry Spike, I'm just trying on a dress."

"Twilight, this is just a fun party, not the Grand Galloping Gala."

"Are you saying the gala is not fun?"

"I'm saying you don't need to wear a dress, just be naked."

"Oh ok."

She takes off the dress as she heads out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?"

"You look fine, stop worrying."

"Thanks Spike, I don't know what to do without you."

 _At Jessica's Corner,_

Kilgrave is putting on a suit and a tie in his bedroom. Pinkie show up.

"Whatcha doing?", she asks.

"Oh I'm just putting on my suit."

"But this is a fun party."

"I do and I must."

"Sure thing, everypony is ready for your speech."

 _Later,_

Twilight and Spike made it to the party. Kilgrave is on a podium as he prepare for his speech.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman, I hope you're enjoying this party so far. I've been good friends with the mayor and the Cakes, that they decided to give me this place for free. Now, I'm renaming Sugarcube Corner to Jessica's Corner in honor of my wife, Jessica, who have recently passed away.", he lied. He starts to emit fake tears."Thank you and I hope you have a good time here."

He gets off the podium as he goes to the bar for a drink.

"If you need me Twi, I'm going to talk to Rarity."

Spike walks away. Twilight joins Kilgrave at the bar.

"Rough day, isn't it?", asks Twilight.

"Yeah."

"Listen, I'm sorry of what happen to your wife."

"Don't worry about it, I did not mean for anyone to mope for my sorrow. Anyways enough about me, this is a party we should have fun."

"I'm having trouble doing that right now."

"What's wrong? Is it because I bumed you out?"

"No it's just that, the princess sent me here to-"

"Learn about friendship, Pinkie told me."

"I just not sure if I'm ready yet. To experience new stuff I never experience before."

"Before Jessica died she gave me a purpose, to protect her, to always love her no matter what. After her death, the Cakes and the mayor reached a deal to get me this place, so I moved here. I have everything, people-err ponys think I ever wanted, but I have one thing missing. A purpose. Everytime I try to look for opportunities, I'm afraid of what I'm going to find. But I did it anyway, becuase in the end I got what I wanted."

"Wow, I never thought of it like that. Thanks for the advice and I'm sure you will find your new purpose."

"I think I already have."

Kilgrave whispers to her ear.

"Lets go to your home."

Twilight and Kilgrave walk out of Jessica's Corner. Spike sees them leaving. His face shows suspicion. He follows them.


	4. AKA Home

_In the treehouse,_

Twilight leads Kilgrave to her home. They both go upstairs.

"Smile.", he commanded.

Twilight smiles.

"Make love to me.", he commanded.

Kilgrave pushes Twilight in her bed as they're making takes off his suit and his pants. He shoves his penis into Twilight's vagina. He gets the penis out.

"Let me see your horn."

She did as she was told.

"You know what to do."

She shoves her horn up his butthole.

 _Later,_

Twilight and Kilgrave are now making out while laying in the bed. Kilgrave is on top of her. Spike crashes in.

"Twilight, what are you doing?"

He pulls Kilgrave out of bed. He drags Twilight out as he hugs her.

"Don't you dare rape her again!", Spike exclaimed.

"I wasn't raping her, we were just having fun."

"Twilight, let's go."

Spike and Twilight starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to report your ass to the authorities!", Spike answers.

"Stop."

They stop.

"Let's go outside, shall we?"

He grabs a knife from a bookshelf.

 _Outside,_

Kilgrave pulls both their ears. He pushes them away.

"Don't move."

They don't move. He turns to Spike.

"What's you name, little fella?"

"Spike."

Kilgrave smiles. He hands the knife to Twilight.

"Go on, take it."

She grabs the knife.

"Spike, run away.", Kilgrave commanded.

Spike did what he said.

"Throw this knife at him and don't miss."

Twilight aims the knife at Spike's arm. She throws it and did not miss.

"Awww come on!", Kilgrave exclaimed.

Spike is laying on the ground with a knife on his bleeding arm. Kilgrave grabs the knife out. He hands it back to Twilight.

"Kill him."

Twilight stabs him in the heart. Spike is coughing up blood as he spits it to Kilgrave's face.

Spike sees Twilight and Kilgrave then everything is black then light. He fights his way to the light. Kilgrave whispers to his ear.

"Don't fight it. Don't live."

Spike stop fighting as everything went black.

Kilgrave grabs Twilight's hoof.

"Come with me."

She just killed Spike, her baby, her protector. She takes care of him and she'd killed him. A force in her mind is telling her to be with Kilgrave. No she can't! Her brain tells her to run away! That's what she did.

"TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT GET BACK HERE!"

She did not listen as she runs away from the terror of the crime scene.


End file.
